


Come In Me Bro

by Trickster398



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Hooking-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster398/pseuds/Trickster398
Summary: Sakusa slowly wrapped his fingers around the bottle Keg Stander offered him. He watched as the blonde took the other bottle between his teeth and bit the cap off.Sakusa couldn’t help but stare. “That’s disgusting.”“Huh?” honey eyes blinked at him cluelessly.Sakusa gestured to the now opened beer bottle. “You’ll destroy your teeth like that.”Keg Stander shrugged. “Better ma teeth, than ma hands. Got practice on Monday. Besides is that any way to talk to someone who got ya the good stuff?”Sakusa rolled his eyes, pulling his keys out to pop his cap, before taking a sip of the, admittedly, better beer.“I’m ‘Tsumu by the way. Atsumu Miya.”Sakusa paused in his sip. Shaking the hand offered awkwardly, “Sakusa. Kiyoomi Sakusa.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Come In Me Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dicte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dicte).



> This has been rot in my brain ever since I saw Dicte's Frat Boy Atsumu work on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/myaadidi/status/1336497392166842369). This then turned into a fever dream yesterday and so here we are. 
> 
> Anyway, this isn't Beta read and the first time I've ever written M-rated content so I hope you enjoy the ride.

Sakusa regretted every life choice that had led him up to this moment. 

He stood in the corner of an unknown person’s house watching bodies grind against each other in the living room that had been designated as a makeshift dance floor. The room was covered in cheap decorations from the dollar store, dyed purple and blue under the multi-coloured disco lights. The party, he was told, was beach themed according to his cousin. However, the only hints of it being a Beach Party to Sakusa, were the sporadic decorations and the number of near-naked bodies wearing skimpy swimwear.

When Motoya had first mentioned the party Sakusa had thought nothing of it. It was just his cousin talking about his plans for the weekend. So imagine his surprise when he opened his door that Saturday night to see his cousin dressed in swim shorts and a flower lei. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Had been Sakusa's response to his cousin’s questionable attire. 

Motoya’s grin had only widened as he pushed his way past Sakusa into the apartment. He placed a bag he had been carrying on Sakusa’s kitchen table before turning to face him, hands on his hips. “Beach attire, duh Kiyo.” 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow at the neon yellow Hawaiian print of Motoya’s short-shorts. “And why the hell are you wearing beach attire on a Saturday night?” 

Motoya’s grin turned feral as he pulled an equally horrific Hawaiian shirt. “Cause I’m going to a beach party and you’re coming with me.” 

“No, absolutely not.”

“Come on.”

“I’d rather die,” Sakusa interrupted. 

Motoya paused, as the cousins stared at each other down. A moment passed. “Fine then,” Motoya said, taking the bag and walking towards the door, “I’ll just tell Auntie G it was you so broke her precious vase at Christmas last year.”

Sakusa froze, staring at Motoya’s back as he went about tying his shoes. “You wouldn’t,” he whispered.

Motoya turned to look at Sakusa, shooking his cousin a wicked smirk. “I would.”

Sakusa shuddered at the thought of their Auntie G, he would be disowned if she ever found out. Giving Motoya a death glare, Sakusa’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Fine, but I don’t know why you’re doing this.”

Motoya’s smirk widened as he pushed the god awful Hawaiian shirt into Sakusa’s chest, “That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now go get dressed, we don’t want to be late.”

“It’s a university party, I doubt you can be late,” grumbled Sakusa as Motoya hushed him, pushing him to change.

That was how Sakusa found himself at this hell of a party, standing in the corner as he was forced to listen to the weirdest mix of Top 40, Trap and Throwback music he had ever heard. Forced to subject himself to the sight of horny university students grinding against each other. 

Sakusa pulled at the collar of the cursed Hawaiian shirt, trying to cool down the sweat pooling at the base of his neck. It was hot as balls in the room, the number of bodies cutting any proper circulation within the room. Finishing out the lukewarm beer that tasted more like piss than anything else Sakusa placed the empty solo cup on a spare counter and navigated his way outside to the backyard.

Letting out a sigh of relief as the evening air hit his face, Sakusa navigated himself to a quiet area of the patio. Outside was quieter compared to the party inside, however to Sakusa’s displeasure it was not calmer. This was because in the corner of the yard, just off the patio, was a group of people cheering and whooping. 

Sakusa glared at the commotion, trying to figure out why they were being so loud. The reason, he found out, was a man doing a keg stand. Sakusa scoffed, about to turn away from the irritating chants when the keg stander’s shirt fell down to reveal glistening golden-toned abs. 

Oh. 

The cheers of the crowd increased until the abs disappeared from view as the keg stander returned to his feet. Sakusa startled, whipping his head away, his ears flushing as he realized he’d been staring. He tried to take in the rest of the backyard noting a sitting area had been arranged with a nearby table on the grass hosting additional drinks. Most of the seats were occupied with couples making out in the low light.

Ew.

Face twisted in disgust, Sakusa looked away only to catch sight of an image that made his brain riot. Keg Stander was standing to the side of the group talking to a man with silver and black-streaked hair. It wasn’t who he was talking to that was an issue for Sakusa, rather the outfit in which he was wearing. 

Keg Stander was wearing a backward neon pink snapback that allowed tufts of blonde hair to escape. His shorts were a non-offensive black and white pattern, however, they were so short that they only covered his ass, leaving a large expanse of thick thighs. His shirt was white with patches of sweat making the fabric semi-translucent. The sleeves had been cut off to create holes that went all the way down to his hip, teasing skin.

The sight of the man was sinful, making Sakusa’s mouth water. The most offending part of his dress, however, were the words plastered in capital block letters across the front of the shirt. 

COME IN ME BRO.

Sakusa’s jaw cracked as he forced his eyes away from the offender. But it was hard, so hard. Despite his best efforts to focus on something, anything else, Sakusa’s eyes kept drifting to the man in white. Never in his life had Sakusa wanted a drink more than at that moment, as he attempted to take a deep steadying breath. 

It was during Sakusa’s second breath, he stumbled. A force had pushed him in the railing. Irate, he spun around to give the culprit a piece of his mind, only to be met with honey gold eyes. 

“I’m sorry man.” Sakusa’s eyes widened at the sight of Keg Stander before him. “Didn’t mean to push ya.” 

“It’s fine.” Sakusa bit out, not knowing what to say.

Keg Stander raised an arm, clapping Sakusa on the shoulder. “Nah, Let me make it up to ya. Wait here.”

Before Sakusa could respond, the blonde was moving away, leaving Sakusa to wonder what the hell just happened. Deciding to ignore it, Sakusa pulled out his phone to check the time. He sighed, realizing he’d need to wait a while longer before he could leave without fear of blackmail. He turned around to lean forward on the railing, sliding the phone back into his pocket. He preferred the chill of the evening to the mess that was inside. 

“Yo yer still here.” 

Sakusa shifted to see Keg Stander grinning as he waved two bottles of beer in his raised hands. 

Sakusa slowly wrapped his fingers around the bottle Keg Stander offered him. He watched as the blonde took the other bottle between his teeth and bit the cap off.

Sakusa couldn’t help but stare. “That’s disgusting.”

“Huh?” honey eyes blinked at him cluelessly.

Sakusa gestured to the now opened beer bottle. “You’ll destroy your teeth like that.”

Keg Stander shrugged. “Better ma teeth, than ma hands. Got practice on Monday. Besides is that any way to talk to someone who got ya the good stuff?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, pulling his keys out to pop his cap, before taking a sip of the, admittedly, better beer.

“I’m ‘Tsumu by the way. Atsumu Miya.” 

Sakusa paused in his sip. Shaking the hand offered awkwardly, “Sakusa. Kiyoomi Sakusa.” 

“Ki-yoo-mi.” Atsumu mouthed the syllables of Sakusa’s name before snorting.

Irritation building as Sakusa narrowed his eyes at Atsumu. “What?”

“It’s just yer prickly like a sea-urchin Omi.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? It’s cute,” Atsumu protested before taking a step closer, “like ya.”

Sakusa sputtered, eyes widening before his face twisted into a glare. “I’m not cute.” 

“Sure ya are. If ya were an actual sea-urchin, well... I’d eat ya all up.” 

Sakusa stared helplessly as Atsumu took another sip of his beer. “You’re ridiculous.”

Atsumu’s grin turned wicked as his eyes leered at Sakusa, making an obnoxious effort to eye the man up and down. “Doesn’t make it not true. I’d eat ya up Omi,” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows, “happily.”

Sakusa stared at the blonde before him, taking in his deep cut sleeves and too-tight shorts. Fuck he was pretty. He levelled Atsumu with an unimpressed stare. “Who says I’m interested,” he lied, taking a swig.

Sakusa ignored the pounding in his chest as Atsumu’s grin widened. Atsumu took a step closer, bringing his lips close to Sakusa’s ear. “Ya, and yer starin’ earlier.” 

Sakusa’s breath caught as he slowly turned toward Atsumu. Their faces were inches apart. Sakusa swallowed, as he stared into darkened honey eyes. “Who said I was staring?” he whispered.

A wicked tongue licked wicked lips before Atsumu’s smile grew. “Me,” he murmured as he moved a step closer to Sakusa, “Cause I was starin’ back.” 

Before Sakusa could respond, they’re interrupted by a boisterous voice. “TSUM-TSUM!” 

The pair ripped apart from each other. Spell Broken. The silver-haired man from earlier bounded towards them from inside the house. 

Atsumu scowled, “What Bokkun?” 

“You’re in the next Beer Pong Tourie, it’s going to start soon. Make sure you’ve got a partner!” smiled Atsumu’s Fraternity Brother before jumping off the patio screaming a different name.

Atsumu sighed as pulled back the rest of his beer, and placed the empty bottle of the railing beside Sakusa. He nodded towards the house, “Well, duty calls.” 

“Don’t lose.” 

Atsumu paused, sinful eyes meeting Sakusa’s. “Play with me.” 

Sakusa narrowed his eyes, “No.” 

“Aw come on, Please?” Atsumu pouted. Lower lip jutting out. 

Fuck, Sakusa wanted to bite it. “No.” 

“I’ll get ya more of the good beer.”

“I wouldn’t call that beer good Miya.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Fine, better beer. Come on, ya know ya don’t wanna say goodbye just yet.”

Sakusa paused, taking in big honey eyes, and golden thighs he wanted to decorate. Check the time one last time, he let out a full-body sigh.“Fine. But make sure it's cold next time.”

Atsumu grinned as pulled Sakusa back inside the house with him. “Yer wish is my command Omi-Omi. Now, let’s go beat those bastards.”

The beer pong tournament was happening in a room Sakusa had yet to stand in since attending the party. In the middle of the room lay the beer pong table decorated with red solo cups. Behind it sat a whiteboard, with corresponding names and brackets for the current tournament. On the floor sat a keg, allowing for quick refills. 

As the two stood against the wall waiting for the current game to end, Atsumu leaned over to Sakusa. “So have ya ever played before?” 

Sakusa shook his head no as he watched the game before him. It seemed simple enough. 

“Really?”

Sakusa raised a brow, “Do I look like the beer pong type?” 

“Fair,” Atsumu huffed. “Well just follow me then. Yer only goal is ta get it in the hole.” 

“Really?” Sakusa muttered.

Atsumu gave a cheeky grin. “What?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, the game before them had just finished. He came to stand at the table beside Atsumu. “Don’t fuck up.” 

Atsumu laughed as he took a white ping pong, lining it up for the opening shot. “Don’t ya worry, I’ve got ya,” he winked. Sakusa watched as Atsumu’s tongue stuck out in concentration. The ball released from Atsumu’s hand, soaring through the air before sinking into the enemy cup.

Atsumu’s grin was winked at he sent Sakusa a devastating wink. 

Let the games began.

To say Sakusa didn't have fun would have been a lie. To say he didn’t feel a vindictive joy every time the two of them forced the other team to drink would have been another lie. Atsumu, Sakusa had learned, was as competitive of him as they dominated the competition.

Each game they won was a rush. Atsumu’s grin getting bigger and bigger every time they sunk the ball. It was infuriating, Sakusa wanted to slam the blonde against a wall. 

At some point, Sakusa thought he heard his cousin’s voice say “Oh god there’s two of them.” 

By the last game, Sakusa left like he was floating. A rare smile had appeared on his face as he quipped with Atsumu between shots.

Finally, they only had the last cup. 

“Hey Omi, ya sink that ball and I might let ya kiss me,” teased Atsumu. 

Onyx met honey, as a smirk curled across Sakusa’s face. He leaned over to Atsumu’s ear. “If I sink this, I’ll do a lot more than kiss you.”

He heard Atsumu’s breath hitch as Sakusa turned his attention back to the table. Taking a deep breath he released the ball watching it sail through the air before sinking in the final cup of the tournament. 

The room roared to life as the game came to an end. The spectators cheering as Sakusa brought down a fist in victory. 

“Ya did it Omi-Omi!” yelled Atsumu, wrapping his arms around Sakusa and spinning him in the air. 

“You weren’t awful either.” Sakusa grinned as he was set back down. He leaned forward to whisper into Atsumu’s ear. “Now about my prize.”

Atsumu gulped, eyes widening as Sakusa pulled back. he wrapped an arm around Sakusa’s shoulder and steered him out of the room towards the Kitchen. “Later, first we gotta celebrate.”

The kitchen was crowded as Atsumu navigated them to a corner, pulled out a key and opened a locked cabinet. Among the items Inside was a bottle of tequila and salt. Atsumu grabbed them, placing the items on the counter. Hopping up beside them so that his knees framed Sakusa. 

Fuck he was pretty.

Sakusa stared at the flash of skin as Atsumu stretched over the counter to grab a bowl of limes and dragged it towards them. “Have ya ever done a tequila shot before Omi?” Atsumu asked as he poured a knuckle’s worth of the aforementioned liquid into a pair of solo cups. 

“Can’t say I have.” 

“I’ll teach ya. It’s real simple. First, ya lick.” Sakusa stared as Atsumu’s tongue flicked out, licking the back of his left hand. That tongue was going to be the death of him. “Salt.” Atsumu shook the shaker along where he’d just licked. “Now here's the part where ya gotta be quick.” Atsumu pinched a lime with the hand that had a layer of salt and picked the solo cup with his right. “Lick the salt, take the shot, then bite the lime.” Atsumu proceeded to give an example, face twisting before spitting the lime out into an empty solo cup. “Just like that.”

Sakusa swallowed as he gave a small nod. He stared at Atsumu’s lips and the tongue hidden behind it as he took a step closer into the crux of Atsumu’s thighs. 

His right hand gripped Atsumu’s thigh tightly as he licked his left hand, staring Atsumu in the eyes as he did so. “Salt?”

Atsumu stared wide-eyed as he salted the back of Sakusa’s hand. Sakusa kept his eyes on Atsumu as he pinched a lime between his left fingers, and followed the blonde’s instructions. “Like that?”

“Y-yeah. Like that. We should, we should go dance,” Atsumu whispered, shifting closer to the edge of the counter. 

“Should we?” Sakusa asked, moving his hands up and down tight thighs.

Atsumu leaned forward as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, placing his lips by Sakusa's ear. “We really,” Atsumu nipped skin, “really, should.”

Sakusa’s grip on Atsumu’s thighs tightened as the blonde slid himself off the counter. Grinding his hips against Sakusa’s as he came to stand on his feet. Fuck, he wanted him. Sakusa’s hands clenched around Atsumu’s waist, before lowering his lips to the blonde’s ear. “How about you dance,” his right hand raised to clutch at the base of Atsumu's hair, tangling in it. “And I’ll watch.” His grip tightened, drawing a mewling sound from the blonde. “Put on a show for me At-su-mu.” 

Atsumu trembled within his grip. “Yer missing out. Who’s ta say I don’t get stolen?” 

Sakusa smirked, taking the awful neon snapback from Atsumu's head, placing it on his own. He boxed Atsumu into the counter arms, caging him before sliding his right thigh forward. “This way you’ll have to come back to me at the end of the night.” 

Atsumu whimpered as he ground into the thigh beneath him, breath stuttering. Sakusa smirked at the flush dusting Atsumu’s cheek as he pulled his thigh away. The whine of protest tasted like ambrosia as he nudged Atsumu towards the dance floor. 

He regretted it the moment the blonde entered the floor and turned towards him. Atsumu danced like sin. His body moving to the ever-changing beat was intoxicating to watch. The blue and purple lights painted his skin, honey gold eyes luring Sakusa in, like a siren. Despite his best efforts Sakusa’s couldn’t stay away for long as he watched Atsumu drop to the floor like nothing before raising his ass slow.

The crowd was background noise as Sakusa stepped forward pulling the hips of the blond towards him. He brought his lips to the blonde’s ear, “Do you like it when I watch?” 

Atsumu grinded into Sakusa breathless. “So much.” 

Sakusa arms slipped through the gaps in Atsumu’s shirt, fingers spreading against hard abs. “When I touch you?”

Atsumu’s arms wrapped behind him to grip Sakusa's neck. “Yes,” came a whimper.

Sakusa slid a thigh between Atsumu, groaning when the blond began to move against it. “What if I fucked you?”

Atsumu flung his head back letting out a whine, “Fuck, yes. yes.”

Sakusa nipped at Atsumu’s neck. “Then lead the way.” 

Atsumu wrapped his hand around Sakusa’s wrist pushing them through the crowd, up a staircase and unlocked a room before pushing Sakusa inside. 

Atsumu only had time to lock the door behind them before Sakusa all over him. Pushing Atsumu up against the wall, as he kissed him senseless. Sakusa gripped Atsumu’s waist tight as he shoved his thigh between his legs. Atsumu moaned as he ground down, wrapping his arms around Sakusa. He knocked the hat off Sakusa’s head as he buried his fingers in black locks. 

“O-Omi”

“Do you know how much you drove me insane tonight?” Sakusa whispered as he bit down on Atsumu’s neck. 

The blonde cried out as he rode Sakusa’s thigh harder, short’s straining against his length.

“Those stupid shorts,” another bite, “that stupid hat,” another hickey kissed into the skin “don’t get me started on that shirt.” Sakusa rumbled as he nipped at an offending ear. 

“Who knew a shirt could offend ya so much.” Atsumu laughed breathlessly.

“We’ll see who’s laughing,” Sakusa grumbled, gripping Atsumu’s shirt and wrenching it off his body before pushing the blonde towards the bed. 

Atsumu fell onto his back as watched Sakusa stalked towards him. He licked his lips as he took in Sakusa unbuttoning his shirt, revealing an expanse of white skin. 

Sakusa took Atsumu in, body splayed out against dark sheets. His eyes paused on twin metal barbells bisecting pink flesh. His nipples were pierced. Sakusa’s eyes darkened as he took in the feast before him.

“Let’s see who eats who tonight.” 

Sakusa woke up to a pounding on the door and a pounding in his head. Letting out a groan he kicked the body next to him. “Miya, make it go away.”

Atsumu whined as he curled deeper under the covers. “Why do I have ta?” 

“It’s your room dumbass,” Sakusa argued as he kicked the lump harder.

“Fine!” but before Atsumu could get up, the door to the room opened. 

“Oi! ‘Tsumu, have ya see Sakusa? Komori’s lookin’ for him.” The voice trailed off. 

Sakusa lifted his head from where he’d been sleeping to see a dark-haired version of the man he’d just fucked. Sakusa raised a brow at Atsumu as he said, “There’s two of you?”

Atsumu sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face. “Omi meet my brother Osamu, ‘Samu met Kiyoomi Sakusa.” 

Ah. 

Before anything else could be said Osamu started cackling. Atsumu’s face flushed as he grabbed a book from his bedside, chucking it at his brother. “Fuck off ‘Samu! I shoulda eaten ya in the womb!” 

Osamu continued to laugh as he dodged his brother’s projectile. However, the twin missed the one Sakusa had thrown a second after. Osamu let out an oof as the book hit him right in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Sakusa glared at the dark-haired twin. “Leave.”

Osamu raised his arms in surrender as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Atsumu groaned as he fell on his back, turning to face Sakusa. “I’m sorry about him.” 

“How’d he get in?” Sakusa asked as he curled back up, under the sheets.

“Fucker has a key.” 

“Ah.”

“Hey.” Sakusa met warm honey eyes. “Morning.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes before crawling closer to curl up on Atsumu's chest. Arms wrapped around him, drawing him close. “Sleep now. Talk later.”

The chest beneath him rumbled. “Yes, Sir.”

Maybe Sakusa didn’t regret every life choice that led him up to his moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this brain rot. Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trickster398) for even more brain rot coming soon.


End file.
